


Babysitter

by sweetFA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Other, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetFA/pseuds/sweetFA
Summary: Pepper needs a babysitter and the only one she trusts with Morgan is Peter Parker.





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first ever story on this website so I hope you enjoy.

Peter watched the sunset against the peaceful lake. It was all too difficult to stare at the peaceful lake, the same lake that carried Mr. Starks heart away. It all felt like yesterday, every family and friend of Tony's all collected together as they watched his heart slowly fade away from all of them. Peter felt water piercing through his eyes as he struggled to keep his eyes away from the lake.  
He felt Happy's hand rest on his shoulders finally pulling his attention away from the lake. He smiled weakly at Happy. Peter hears shuffling through the cabin door catching both of there attention. Soon enough Pepper was the one to open the front door. She was dressed in her usual professional meeting outfit. Her expression was still bland as she pushes the phone in her ear closer to herself.

"I told you to push the meeting at 8:40, not 6:40. . ." Peter's eyes grew from hearing the anger in her voice which he's not used to ever hearing. Happy pushes him inside as Pepper continued pacing back and forth through her kitchen. The sound of tiny footsteps caught his ear as he walked closer inside the Starks home.

"Peter!" He looks up spotting the familiar little one rushing down the stairs and into his arms. He was taken back by her sudden embrace but couldn't help but give back the warm hug he was receiving. He feels her giggle in his arms as he kneels closer to her.

"I've missed you, Morgan." He says with a sweet smile as he helps brush her brown strands of hair off her face. A cheeky grin spread on her face bringing two adorable dimples to be visible. Morgan's eyes suddenly grew with excitement the moment she remembered something.

"I've got a surprise upstairs!" She said holding onto Peter's pinky and bringing him up the stairs. Morgan stops her rush the moment her mother calls for her name. Morgan runs back down with Peter following. Pepper finally finished her call finally having a smile on her face as she looks back at Peter.

"Thanks again Peter for coming." Peter nods with a soft chuckle.

"No problem Mrs. Pots- I mean Mrs. Stark, I love spending time with Morgan," Peter says as he smiles back at Morgan who was currently in her mother's arms. Pepper lifts Morgan up on one of the tall chairs sitting beside the kitchen counter.

"Remember, her bedtime is 9:30 and if she's hungry feel free to heat up her favorite burgers in the fridge. I'll be back by eleven." Pepper turns back to Morgan who was swinging her dangling feet back and forth.

"And you, I better see you in bed." Morgan giggles as her mother lightly tickles her. She smiles at her one last time and kisses her forehead gently.

"I love you." Pepper whispers.

"I love you 3000." Pepper chuckles as she hugs her one last time and rushes out of there cabin with Happy following after.

"Oh Peter, remember if you need anything make sure to call Happy." Peter nods as Happy shuts the door. The sound of an engine running rang through the air and slowly fades away. Peter turns back to Morgan who seemed to be a ball of excitement.

"So, about that surprise," Peter says as he taps his chin wondering what could possibly be her surprise. With morgan quickly jumping off the stool, she grips onto Peter's pinky and runs up the stairs. Peter chuckles as he struggles to follow after her.

They finally reach her bedroom. It was much like a little girls bedroom to Peter's eyes. The walls were painted with light green with pictures she's drawn herself all hung or taped on the walls. Her small drawers were filled with tiny knick-knacks either her father or herself has collected through her five years of living. He couldn't help but notice a photo of Tony pushing Morgan down a snowy hill using Captian America's shield. Peter chuckled at the sight of the photo as he felt water fill his eyes.

"Over here, Peter!" Morgan says calling out for Peter on the other side of her bedroom. He finally reaches her finding a pile of legos sitting in front of him.

"Tada!" She says with arms spread out wide. Peter's eyes grew knowing exactly what they were.

"You got a new Lego set?" Morgan nods happily as she watches Peter sit comfortably beside her. Peter grabs the sheet of directions seeing how the final piece should look like. His eyes grew wide from the sight of it. This was an entirely new set of the Millennium Falcon. When Peter and Morgan first met, which was the day of the funeral, Peter introduced the world of Star Wars which Morgan instantly fell in love with.

"Let's start building!" She said with thrill in her eyes as she began starting the first few pieces with Peter easily following along. It was only five which gave plenty of time to finish this entire lego set. Peter had the Star Wars playlist playing through his phone to fill the room bringing more sound to fill the empty air.

Within thirty minutes they were already halfway done which surprised Peter then Morgan. Morgan was able to successfully find a tiny piece that was required for a particular part of this piece and offers Peter to place in on the Falcon himself. With his bulky fingers being too hard to hold the tiny piece together he ends up pinching his own skin during the process.  
Peter lets out a sharp pain as he pulls his hand back from the sudden pain. Morgan jumps from the sight of Peter in pain. 

She leaned close to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Peter chuckles nervously as he sucks the blood off his cut finger. He didn't quite understand why but he can easily handle a hard punch from a bad guy but can't handle a tiny pinch from a little lego.  
"Perfectly fine," Peter says weakly as he shakes off the pain. Morgan grabs his hand gently and takes a look at his little cut. Her eyes grew worried the moment she spotted the cut on his index finger.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it," Morgan said as she climbed up on her feet. Peter feels her tugging on his sleeve bringing him back on his feet. Morgan leads him inside the empty bathroom. April eyes the place as Morgan climbed on a step stool to reach her mirror cabinet and pulls out a portable first aid kit. She opens it up as Peter takes a seat on the toilet seat.

"First we gotta wash off the germs." Morgan gently grabs his cut finger and rinses it with water. Once the blood was washed off Morgan pulls out a small bottle of kids Neosporin cream.

"Now we gotta put some magic cream." She applies the kids Neosporin on his cut finger and wraps a bright pink bandage around his finger.

"And finally, a feel better kiss." Once it was all wrapped up she places a small kiss on his bandaged finger. Peter smiles at Morgan as she closed up the first aid kit.

"Thanks, Morgan." She gives him a toothy grin as she jumps off her step stool.

"You're welcome Peter, now let's go finish that Millenium Falcon!" Both Peter and Morgan run to Morgan's bedroom with more energy than ever to finish that lego set.

. . .

An hour had run by and the two finally finished the Millenium Falcon. The two high five with their accomplishments and place their hard work on the corner of Morgan's sock drawer.

"Hey Peter," Peter's ears perked up from the call of his name.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm hungry." Peter hears her stomach grumble making him chuckle.

"I can tell," Peter got up on his feet while Morgan jumped off her bed. 

"Common, let's eat." He said as he held his hand out for her to take. Morgan has held his hand so much that Peter already has the tendency to lift his hand out for her to take. The two rush down the stairs and enter the empty kitchen. Peter helps carry Morgan up on one of the Stark's towering chairs that were in front of the kitchen counter.

"What would you like?" Peter asks as he roams around there highly intelligent refrigerator.

"Hello, Peter Parker." Peter almost jumps out of his own skin from the sudden friendly greeting from this intelligent fridge.

"Hi, fridge?" Morgan giggles at Peter's reaction.

"That's George, another one of dads inventions." Peter's lips formed into an 'o' from Morgan's explanation as he carefully opens the fridge.

"What would you like for tonight Ms. Morgan Stark." Peter was taken back from this fridge's conversation with the younger girl.

"Cheeseburger please!" Morgan peeps as she fiddles with her fingers. Peter jumps from the sound of an oven alarm. He opens it up finding a freshly cooked Burger. Peter grabs the fresh cheeseburger that was sitting on a plate and hands it to Morgan as he pours her a glass of apple juice.

"Would you like anything as well Peter?" Peter hears himself stuttering as he struggles to speak to a fridge.

"I'll have a cheeseburger as well please." Soon enough a freshly cooked burger was ready for him. He took a seat beside Morgan and the two enjoyed there burgers side by side. Morgan was in the mood to watch something while enjoying their meal so Peter places her favorite Disney movie, Mulan up on there flat screen tv.

Their eyes were glued to the screen as they munched on their food. Within minutes Morgan had already finished her meal and placed her used up dishes back into the sink and takes a seat on their fluffy couch to get a better view of the movie.

Peter finally finished his burger and went to the kitchen sink to put the dish in his hand away. He rinsed some water on the dish to make things easier to wash. Once he turned off the faucet he noticed a photo sitting on a shelf nearby. He glances at Morgan seeing her full attention on the screen assuming she wouldn't mind if he wasn't beside her at the moment. He turns back to the photo sitting on the shelf and picks it up. It was a photo of him and Tony together holding up Peter's award for his Stark Internship which happened to be upside down in his hands. The two were giving each other bunny ears as they smiled happily at the camera side by side. Peter let out a soft chuckle as he brushed his finger against the edge of the photo. He felt a tear sting down his cheek as he struggled to hold in a sob that was forming in his throat. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He remembers the infinite amount of thank yous he threw at Tony as he held the award in his hand closely. He remembers finally getting a hug from Tony for the first time instead of an uncomfortable handshake. He remembers the proud smile on Tony's face as he patted his shoulder.

"Good job kid." His words were echoing in Peter's head the longer he stared at the photo in his hand. His grip on the photo was tightening as he felt his heart sink in his chest. He just wished he was here right now.

"Peter?" Peter quickly wipes the tears off his face as he places the photo back on the shelf.

"Coming, Morgan!" She rushes over there as he takes a seat beside. Morgan pulls her eyes away from the screen as she eyes Peter.

"Were you crying, Peter?" His eyes grew from her question. He shakes his head with a forced laugh.

"No, why would I be crying?" She tilts her head to the side with suspicion.

"Because your eyes look red." Peter tries rubbing his eyes a little more hoping his puffy eyes can go away. He suddenly felt a small pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He opens his eyes finding Morgan hugging him tightly with her face dug deep in his neck. He sighed at the warm feeling of a little Stark in his arms and couldn't help but melt in this hug.

"It's okay Peter, I miss him too." Peter couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly as he hugged her closer. He tried to hold in the sobs and tears while this little girl was in his arms. Morgan finally pulls away and stares at Peter with her arms still resting on his shoulders. He felt her little fingers wiping away the tears that were resting on his cheeks making Peter chuckles lightly from her kind gesture.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" Morgan says as she jumps off the couch and grabs onto Peter's wrist.

"Where are we going?" Peter tries his best to keep up with her fast footsteps as they both race down the stairs. The two finally reach the bottom of the staircase. Peter eyes the pitch-black room as he felt Morgan's hand holds his tightly. As Morgan takes a step closer lights in every corner to fill the room.

Peter stares in awe as he spots every material surrounding the room. There was a large desk filled with old blueprints and tools lying everywhere. There were machines towering over them that had claws at the end. It was as if everything was completely untouched.

"Hey Morgan, are you sure we're allowed to be here?" Morgan's tony footsteps fade away from his hearing quickly catching his attention.

"Morgan?" He walks deeper inside finding no sight of Morgan. A glow of blue gleaming light caught his attention. He looks up finding a row of Iron Man suits all plastered inside a glass box. Each of them was built uniquely in there own way but somehow had its same iconic figure. It felt as if all of them were staring back at him.

"BOO!" Peter jumps with an ear-bleeding screaming making Morgan be in a laughing fit. Peter sighs finally realizing it was just her.

"Morgan you scared m—" Peter turns around finding Morgan wearing her father's helmet with a red glove in her hand pointing her hand at Peter's direction.  
A weak smile grew on his lips from the sight of her. The helmet looked too big for her causing the bottom of the helmet to rest on her shoulders. She suddenly tosses a small cloth at his hands with Peter easily catching it.

"Are you ready to fight Spiderman?" Morgan asks in a fighting position. Peter looks at the cloth in his hand realizing it's a Spiderman mask. It all clicks to him what Morgan is trying to do. Peter slips on the mask and plays along.

"Let's fight Iron Girl!" Morgan pretends to blast him making Peter do a flip. Peter continues to entertain her with his flips and turns as she pretends to blast him. This game goes on for an hour or so that they were both beginning to get out of breath.  
With the two running around they somehow found their way back at the living room. Peter somehow became the one chasing after Morgan and easily caught up to her as they circled around the couch.

Peter hid behind one end of the couch as Morgan stepped carefully while trying to hold in all her laughter. As she ran to the other end of the couch she finds Peter. "BOO!"  
Morgan screams as Peter pulls her in his arms and into his lap as he gives an entire tickle fest. Her loud laughter was filling up the quiet room as Peter continued tickling her.  
Soon enough Morgan was out of breath so Peter ended there tickle fest. With the two breathless, they both lay lazily on the ground as both catch their breath.

"Hey, Peter,"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch another movie?" Peter pulls the mask off his face and nodded with a smile as he helps her up on her feet.  
Morgan felt like a sweaty mess and asked if she could shower. Peter kept the bathroom door three inches open to make sure Morgan's safe while showering while he grabs her a pair of pajamas to stay comfortable in. He lays it out on her bed noticing tiny Princess Leia's printed on her pj's. Peter hears the shower faucet turn off. Peter tries his best to not be worried about Morgan's safety since she's only five and not entirely sure if she knows how to shower herself yet. Peter hears wet feet squishing against the wooden floor.

"All done!" Peter turns around finding Morgan wrapped up in a kiddies towel that had pink polka dots around it with a hood. She shivers as water was dripping to the ground while a bright smile was lit on her face for her accomplishments for showering by herself.

"Morgan you're shivering!" He pulled her closer inside her bedroom as he helps wipe her dripping wet hair. After a minute of waiting for Morgan to be dressed and dry the two were ready to watch a movie. The two race down the stairs and reach the living room. Peter finds a few blankets in the closet and placed it on the couch beside Morgan as she was searching for the perfect movie to watch. While Morgan was busy choosing a movie Peter asks the fridge to heat up some popcorn which surprisingly took less than a second. He thanks the fridge and heads back to the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we watching?" Peter asks as he takes a seat beside Morgan.

"STAR WARS: A NEW HOPE!!" Morgan screams out with all her might. Peter laughs at her sudden excitement.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's start watching!" Morgan quickly presses play as she cuddles beside Peter while Peter wraps an arm around her as blankets rested on their lap. The whole time the two had their eyes glued to the screen. It was until an unexpected ad appeared making them even more eager to see what's next even though they already know what will happen.

"You're fun to be around," Morgan says as she stuffs popcorn in her mouth. A smile lit on Peter's face from her kind compliment.

"Thanks, Morgan, you're fun to be around too." A small giggle slipped out of her lips as she stuffs another popcorn in her mouth.

"You're my big brother now Peter." He couldn't help but hold her closer. All his life, he never had got to have the proper family that many people wanted. He never got the chance to be with his parents, to have a younger sibling. But at this point, he feels like he's lost nothing when Morgan's around.

"I love you, Morgan."

"I love you 3000, Peter." Peter's heart melts from her words. He only ever hears her say those words to the people she loves and cares for the most. It seems like he's one of them now.

. . .

Pepper finally makes it home later than she had expected. Press conferences were always a difficult thing to handle but it felt like this particular press conference was much harder to deal with than any other. She doesn't bother calling for Morgan expecting she should be in bed by now.

She noticed all the lights in the living room turned off except for the tv. She eyes the kitchen and dining room finding no sight of Peter. Pepper sighed worriedly he might have already left. She walks into the living room finding both Peter and Morgan fast asleep on the couch. Morgan was cuddled up beside Peter as he had an arm wrapped around her with his head resting against hers.  
Pepper couldn't help but smile at this adorable moment. She kept herself quiet and brought the blanket closer to both of them. It seems like Morgan has a new big brother.


End file.
